lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:31dot/archive
--ThePegasus 06:34, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Thank you for your welcome. I am active on the Star Trek wiki Memory Alpha, and I decided it was time to look into other ones. I am used to the policies and procedures on that one, so if I do something that does not follow the policies here, please let me know. --31dot 17:43, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :The policies and procedures are pretty much the same. Most of the help pages are copies from MA... so getting used to that isn't going to be a problem. :) The only thing that I noticed on the Nicole Wallace article, was that you didn't use a sidebar. If you would use Template:Character on that article, it would look the same as for example on Robert Goren's page. I'm aware that the articles with sidebars look pretty stupid if you have your skin set to the Monaco skin, so I recommend that you use Monobook on this site. From what I've read on MA, the skin change isn't very well received there either. Not really a surprise :) --ThePegasus 06:37, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Is anyone else having to log in every time they visit, regardless of the save login info box being checked? I've noticed this in the last week. I don't recall doing anything to my browser(Firefox) but would that be the problem?--31dot 10:50, 15 August 2008 (UTC) : I also have to log in every time I start firefox. I've set my browser to clean up all private info, cookies, and passwords. If you would go to "Extra" - "Options" - "Privacy" you can alter that if you want. If you would experiment a little with it I'm sure that you can save your logins. I think you have to keep all boxes in the "Privacy" - "History" checked, and don't let your browser clean all your private data. I don't think it's a general problem, because I looked at Eelco's computer and although he just started his computer he is still logged in. He doesn't let firefox clean up after itself during shutdown. Good luck --ThePegasus 13:42, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the tip. Don't have time to try it out now but I will soon.--31dot 13:47, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::I removed the password listing it had down for this site, and then it logged me in automatically here. I don't understand the mechanics of browsers, but things seem OK now.--31dot 00:16, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, problem solved then :). --ThePegasus 05:29, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Admin? Would you like to become an admin on this wiki? After all the edits that you've done here, I think you deserve it. I know it's not such a big deal as it is on MA, but it would give you certain privileges around here. Just don't block me :). Let me know if you're interested, and I'll ask Renegade54 if he'll make it official. --ThePegasus 12:20, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :I appreciate your invitation, and I am interested. I'll try not to muck things up too much... ;) I'll wait to hear from you or Renegade54.--31dot 00:06, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Great! I've already contacted Renegade54 on MA.... I'm sure it won't be long. One thing though...maybe you could create your userpage. It would clear the red link. :) --ThePegasus 07:09, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::You're now an admin... have fun! :) -- Renegade54 13:20, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Your Advice. It is good advice sir, but not the first time I heard it. That's just simple and easy. Not for you guys so maybe I can make an exception. Anyway, is the work I'm doing good enough and up to the Admins' expectations? Roger Murtaugh 00:00, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :Absolutely, your work is very good. I don't want you to take my advice as anything bad, just trying to be helpful to others. Keep up the great work. :) --31dot 02:17, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :Again, don't feel obligated to do anything different if you don't want to, I'm not in charge here. :) --31dot 02:20, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well thank you sir, and I am glad because it took me a while to get all of those "Appearances/Actors" sections finished lol. :) By the way, who is your favorite Law & Order character? From any Show. Roger Murtaugh 07:07, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :Probably Goren. Briscoe probably a close second.--31dot 11:34, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Citations I respect that, but I just cite IMDB because the synopses could be copyrighted and I just want to make sure. Happy Editing! Hello! Hi 31dot, I'm Shawn, from Wikia Entertainment. We've been looking around at your wiki and are really impressed what you've been doing with it so far, and how comprehensive you've made it. It's no small accomplishment! I'm leaving a brief message with you and the other admins saying I'd like to help out in a few specific ways - tweaking the search engine optimization (SEO) and main page of your wiki to get better results. I'd like to take a shot at designing a main page and skin that lines up with our new best practices - would that be cool? I'll let all the admins know when I have something to show. Thanks! Shawn (talk) 09:12, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. I look forward to it. :) --31dot 09:15, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi again - I finished a mockup for a new main page for the wiki which you can see here. It's more graphically focused, with an image portal that gets rid of a lot of redundant links from the show portal that's there now. I added a blog section, so that the Upcoming Releases and History sections can be viewed as a continuous blog. This will help immeasurably with SEO, because Google ranks pages by how many links they contain - a page with over 100 links that all go to similar areas will be ranked lower than pages with less than 100, as Google sees superfluous links as spam. A switch to a more graphical interface will also help draw in new users and get them clicking around the site more effectively. I'd like to get this implemented as soon as possible as we've been spotlighting this wiki sitewide, we can keep it in place for a month, see how it affects traffic, and proceed accordingly. Let me know if you have any questions. Shawn (talk) 23:10, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.. ..For the welcome ;) CoD addict 03:35, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Message : Did Lori Ann kill Jamie on purpose or accident? If Lori Ann killed Jamie accidently, then was Lori Ann sorry for Jamie's death? ( 01:07, October 16, 2010 (UTC)). :I'm sorry, I am not aware of the episode you are discussing.--31dot 01:19, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I was talking about Law & Order SVU season 5 episode Careless. In the episode Careless, Lori Ann put a pillow on Jamie's face. It caused Jamie to die. Did Lori Ann kill Jamie on purpose or accident? If Lori Ann killed Jamie accidently, then was Lori Ann sorry for Jamie's death? ( 23:16, October 16, 2010 (UTC)). :Since I have not seen the episode, I cannot answer your question.--31dot 23:24, October 16, 2010 (UTC) If you have time, then can you please watch the episode Careless tehcake.com. After you watch the episode, can you please answer my questions from above. ( 23:32, October 16, 2010 (UTC)). :If I come across it on TV, I might watch it, however I do not have time to at present. :Even if I had time to watch it, I don't see how the question pertains to changing the wiki.--31dot 23:42, October 16, 2010 (UTC) : Law & Order SVU: Season 5 episode Careless is on tehcake.com. When I read the entire synopsis for Careless, it is hard for me to figure out if Lori Ann killed Jamie on purpose. When you get a chance, please watch the episode Careless. After you watch the episode, please answer my questions: Did Lori Ann kill Jamie on purpose or accident? If Lori Ann killed Jamie accidently, then was Lori Ann sorry for Jamie's death? ( 22:06, October 17, 2010 (UTC)). :Keep in mind that many episodes are designed to be ambiguous- to make us, the viewers think about them. What I might think might not be what you would think.--31dot 22:41, October 17, 2010 (UTC) In Law & Order SVU season 5 episode Escape, Lee was 11 years old when Baxter got arrested. How old was Jeremy when Lee was 11? ( 17:13, October 23, 2010 (UTC)). :Stop adding "Help Me" to your posts here. If I knew the answer to your question, I would tell you. You may be better off looking for a discussion site or chat room geared towards answering specific questions. This site is an encyclopedia geared towards gathering information.--31dot 11:36, October 24, 2010 (UTC). Message for 31dot Hello, is it okay for me to ask questions about Law & Order season 6 episode World's Fair? Have you seen the episode World's Fair? In the episode, who killed Meena? The autopsy says that somebody pushed Meena onto ground, which caused back of Meena's head to bleed. Autopsy also says that somebody turned Meena over & smashed Meena's face into ground. ( 21:13, October 31, 2010 (UTC)). :You can ask, but it doesn't mean I know the answer, or that you can plaster it all over the site. I would really suggest you Google for a discussion site that might be better equipped to help you find the answers you want.--31dot 21:45, October 31, 2010 (UTC). In Law & Order SVU season 7 episode 20, Tommy & Jessica beat up Rudy. Tommy & Jessica got released due to lack of evidence. Rudy kills Tommy. Rudy says, "Since Tommy didn't get arrested, I killed Tommy because I was blind with rage." Later it's revealed that Rudy wasn't blind with rage. It's revealed that Rudy killed Tommy because Rudy wanted revenge. Rudy's not sorry for killing Tommy, but Rudy still gets arrested. Do you feel that Tommy deserved it? Do you feel that the police shouldn't have arrested Rudy? ( 19:20, November 6, 2010 (UTC)).